Jill Valentine: Boring Friday
by SanityShock
Summary: He just can't enjoy his weekends.


I was banging my head at the keyboard while writing another romantic one shot, hopefully more humor than romance. Hopefully a non romantic idea will pop up sooner or later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chris looked himself in the mirror, satisfied with the clothes and the combination of color, black baggy pants with a green shirt. After applying deodorants he checked his cell phone.

"Bring beer, we're all out" he read the message Keith had sent a few minutes earlier.

"Ok then" Chris sighed as he planned to visit the market first then to Quint's house to watch the game. Piers and Keith were there too, Parker was sick so he couldn't come.

"Shit, I'm getting late" Chris looked at the clock and only 20 minutes left till the game would start. Chris grabbed his wallet and the apartment keys. Just as he was about to open the main door, it swung open by itself. Standing at the door was Jill with a frustrated looking face.

"Hi, how-" Chris was cut short.

"Good you're here, make me something to eat" she pushed Chris inside and sat on the couch, unbuttoning her shirt a little and fanned herself with the files she was holding.

"Do it yourself, I'm late, the boys are waiting" Chris checked his phone for any messages.

She cleared her throat "Do it, or you won't be getting your pay for the next month". Chris thought for a way out of this but couldn't, ever since she became the Bio weapons advisor she would boss Chris around because she was senior in rank and also the financial officer worked under her.

"I don't need it" he turned around to leave and just when he was about to open the door, Jill came from behind and pinned him against the door.

"What the-" Chris was caught off guard as she proceeded to pin his hands over his head.

"Jill no time for games" Chris tried to break free from the grip but couldn't. She smiled at his futile attempts to free himself, her face slowly started to move closer to his, noticing this Chris turned away. Time was short and he surely didn't want to miss the game with the guys, they had a long evening in store, after watching the game they had a poker game and then a movie. It was Friday, it was a great way to kick start the weekend.

"Stop it" Chris tried to stop as Jill started kissing his neck.

"Today was so boring" she tried to move to his lips but he would constantly turn his face away.

"So how about we move to the bedroom for a little play time" her voice was as seductive as ever, if Chris wasn't in a hurry he would have fallen for it. But this type of weekend came only once a month and Chris had no intentions of missing it out.

"I have only 13 minutes left and will you please let me go… Oh god! Are you on steroids?" he tried his very best to break free but couldn't.

"Come on Chris! I don't even work out and yet you're in such a position" she gently kissed his cheek.

"13 minutes Jill! 13 minutes" he reminded her in hopes she will have some sympathy for her.

"Come on Chris, besides you can't even last more than 5 minutes" hearing this Chris's eyes cracked open.

"What did you say?" he looked Jill dead in the eye.

"You heard me, not more than 5 minutes" she laughed and kissed him before letting him go.

"I'm gonna make you limp" Chris took Jill under his arms and went to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and removed his shirt and threw it away.

"So you aren't going?"

"Fuck the game!... and you too" he took out a digital clock from his side table and set a timer.

"5 minutes 1 second" Jill narrowed her eye and fell on the floor laughing.

"It's more than 5 minutes" Chris turned off the fan and closed the curtains.

"Come on, have a little self esteem" she climbed back on the double bed.

"Fine!" Chris got annoyed he wasn't with the guys instead he was in a bedroom with Jill. He turned the timer to 20 minutes.

"Ballsy are we?" Jill raised an eyebrow. Chris threw the clock away and gave an angry look to Jill.

"Oh boy" she somewhat regretted it. Chris stood on the side of the bed and pulled her on her knees using a collar. She was wearing a grey skirt along with a grey shirt.

"Turn the fan on before-" she was interrupted as Chris pulled her for a deep and rather rough kiss.

"It's hot today isn't it" she spoke as Chris gave her lips a break and moved to her neck.

"Just be quite" Chris unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and threw it at the table in the corner of the room.

"I read somewhere that it's the moans that send men over the edge while sex" she said as he lifted her up and took off the rest of her clothing.

"Whatever" he said as he moved to her chest.

"Oh Chris oh Chris oh Chris" hearing her fake moans he stopped and stared at her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"If you weren't mood then why drag me here?" he didn't wait for a reply and pulled her for yet another rough kiss.

"I'm never in the mood" she unbuttoned his jeans as he again moved to work on her chest.

"Let's get this over with" Chris pushed her on her back and took off his jeans and went on top of her.

"only a minute and you're done" she said as she looked at the timer which lay sideways on the other corner of the room.

"Oh god Jill, can't you be quite"

"Ok ok, just do what you're doing" she said rolling her eyes. The next thing she knew she took a deep breath as Chris went in. She couldn't remember the last time Chris was this rough.

"I really pissed you off, didn't I?" she started to breathe faster.

"That's why I said-" he wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss.

"I'm gonna make you limp" Chris then buried his face in her neck as she caressed his back.

A few minutes later, Jill was on top of him, her hair partially wet due to the sweating, both of them and the part of the bed where they lay was wet.

"Turn the god damn fan on" she bit her lips and her hands clutched his shoulders. Her fingernails were long and were buried in his shoulders.

"You wanna rip my shoulders off" he tried to take her hands off of him but her grip was quite strong.

"God Jill!" he screamed and turned her over and sat on the side of the bed and massaged his shoulders.

"You're definitely on steroids" he was sure his shoulders were bleeding.

"Not my fault your weak" her taunt made him jump back on top of her and went inside of her and lifted her legs for better penetration. Chris looked at her face as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She clutched the sheets, her hair was now completely wet and some strands came over her face. Chris looked around knowing if he stared too much he was done for. Her moans echoed inside of his head and he wanted to cover his ears. Seeing her face again he was sure he was done for but was saved by the bell, the door bell.

"I wonder who would that be?" Chris slipped into his boxer and went to the door.

Opening the door he wished he wore more clothes.

"Damn!" Keith started laughing. Quint and Piers smiled and stood there.

"What I was working out" Chris wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Working out in the bedroom" Keith and Quint high fived each other as everyone except Chris burst into laughter.

"Quint fucked his TV and we decided to come here" Keith said.

"He what?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"He banged his TV like his imaginary girlfriend" Piers laughed and Quint slapped the back of his head.

"I tore a hole through it while showing these idiots my new baseball canon"

"Fine come in, make yourself at home" Chris let them in and went to the bedroom.

"Turn the TV on and maximize the volume I don't wanna hear any of it" Quint sat on the couch as Piers manned the remote.

"Me too" he switched to the sports channel.

"He has beer for all that I care" Keith said taking out a bottle from the fridge.

"Are you serious" she whispered as she pushed Chris off of her.

"Why"

"Are we gonna do it with them around" she looked at him with shock.

"That depends are you limping?" Chris started to kiss her neck but again she pushed him off.

"and the timer has still 7 minutes left" he didn't listen to anything she said and pinned her on the bed. He continued what he had left off, faster than ever, Jill covered her mouth and tried her best to stay quite. She would occasionally push Chris away and would take a deep breath before.

"Chris stop it already" she said as temptation started mounting inside of her.

"And you thought I couldn't last more than 5 minutes"

"Fine I was wrong"

"not yet"

In the TV lounge, the baseball match had started and the guys were enjoying themselves as they drank beer.

"HOME RUN!" they screamed.

"What?" Chris eyes widened and fell of the bed and started to find his pants. He walked to the door whilst trying to wear his pants. He fell down as his foot got stuck in it.

"Oh mu god Chris" she face palmed.

"Shit" she said as he was about to open the door. The bed was clearly in the line of vision if someone was sitting on the couch of the TV lounge. She covered herself with sheets and pretended to sleep.

"I think we should keep the volume down" Piers said as he glanced at the bed when Chris opened the door.

"Why?" Quint asked.

"Who scored" Chris buttoned the pants.

"Well at this moment you did" Keith gave him thumbs up seeing his sweaty body, at this gesture Chris narrowed his eyes and slightly shook his head.

"I think the advisor is sleeping" Piers whispered.

"Like hell she's sleeping, it takes two hands to clap" Keith gave them a hint.

"Was there any doubt" Chris smiled and went back to the bedroom. Hearing this the guys started chanting his name. Chris smiled and locked the bedroom door and leaned against it.

"This feels so college-y" he smiled. Jill got up and smacked his face with a pillow.

"Turn the fan on and get out I'm sleeping"

"Always finish what you started that's what I always say" Chris lifted her in his arms and took her to the washroom.

"You never say that" she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Always keen to ruin the moment"

Chris turned on the shower trying not to get his hands wet. The splashes of cold water on their feet felt like walking in snow.

"Yea I also needed a shower" Jill said stepping inside.

"Who said anything about a shower" he took her under the shower and pinned her against the tiles of the bathroom.

"Did I ever tell you the weather makes you horny" she leaned in for a kiss before he lifted her legs up.

"And the best thing is that they can't hear us" Chris again continued.

"Increase the volume god damn it!" Keith said trying to cover his ears.

**The End**


End file.
